Words Of Flowers And Swords
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: [Drabbles Collection][Cute Pair]Segunda colección de Drabbles, dedicada a Sanada y Yukimura. Uno, tan delicado como una flor, el otro, tan rigido como una espada. Tan diferentes que es perfecto.
1. Flores

**Flores.**

**  
**

Las flores jamás le habían llamado demasiado la atención. Aunque claro estaba, él sabía apreciar de su belleza. A veces decía, para no lastimar lo sentimientos de su madre, que la razón por la que las flores no lo llenaban como debería, no era porque las que ella cultivara no fueran hermosas, sino que eran demasiadas. Que se robaban la atención las unas a las otras. Por eso no podía ver una en especial porque un millar más estaba a su alrededor, opacándola.

Él prefería pensar en otras cosas. Cosas de hombres.

Tales como lo eran el Kendo o el tennis.

Y si se hartaba de pensar en ello, lo cual pasaba muy pocas veces, se ocupaba de pensar en otro tipo de miníedades, cosas sin importancia. O como ahora, que pensaba en tácticas de Go para poder vencer a su abuelo.

Más, tan abruptamente como eran sus palabras cuando salían de su boca, esas pocas veces en las que hablaba, sus pensamientos se pararon.

Ahora miraba hacia un lado, con la vista centrada en un punto azul y borroso. Que poco a poco, se fue levantando hasta extender una extremidad, como un botón que florece con las hojas extendidas.

-Sanada.

El espejismo se rompió, dando paso una visión aún más hermosa.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Su espejismo se sacudió las manos y se recargó en la barda de la jardinera que plantaba.

Y fue ahí, con una sonrisa limpia y lo suficientemente extraña en él, que Genichirou Sanada comprendió que había encontrado la flor que opacaba a esos otros millones.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bien, esa es la segunda colección de Drabbles que escribiré, en total son tres de esta serie. Como podrán ver, esta colección está dedicada a la Cute Pair, y sólo para aclarar cualquier duda o indagación, pues yo creo que se sobre entiende, Sí, el de ahí arriba, la flor que opaca las demás, es Yukimura.

Como ya dije en el otro, acepto comentarios y sugerencias. Incluso si son de otras parejas del Rikkai Dai, tal vez, a fuerza incluso de golpes, meteré como sea cosas de otra pareja que me gusta, que es la YanagiKirihara.

Ese capitulo (y tal vez la mayoría de estos) está dedicado a _FalseMoon_, con un exceso de cariño. Gracias por leerme llorar, también gracias por ser mi Beta involuntaria, yo adoro ser la tuya. Y sumado a los agradecimientos, adjunto mi gratitud por ayudarme a encontrar los títulos perfectos. Te adoro.


	2. Aspirina

**Aspirina.**

Acomodó su gorra para ocultar su mirada tras de ésta. No es que no fuera su obligación ver, pero verdaderamente no quería hacerlo.

Una, porque sabía lo que vería.

Dos, le dolía tanto la cabeza que podía escuchar el susurrar de su conciencia como si gritara al mundo una alabanza.

De todas formas, y sin ver, podría sentir el correr de Niou por el pasillo del autobús con Marui yendo tras de él, gritando como si se le acabara la vida, que le devolviera sus dulces. Y cada paso apresurado que ambos daban, era como el martillar de su cerebro contra las paredes de su cráneo.

Así mismo, era como el desquiciante movimiento de los engranes de un reloj, el lento masticar de los dientes de Yagyuu, terminándose el almuerzo de Niou. O los leves ronquidos de Jackal, que cepillaban los nervios de su nuca, erizando los vellos en su cuello, que siquiera estaba enterado, hasta ahora, que tenía.

Milagrosamente Kirihara se mantenía callado, sentado junto a Yanagi que, fuera de dormir o comer, parecía que siquiera respirara.

Luego, una exhalación acompañada de un peso sobre su hombro, y su propia vista, aún bajo la gorra, captó lo que era obvio: Yukimura había caído dormido sobre su cuerpo. Ya no sólo en su hombro, sino acurrucado cual niño, en su pecho.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

El dolor era insoportable, seguía siendo como un golpeteo dentro de su cabeza, martillando, abollando, destruyendo cada una de sus neuronas. Y la salvación, ahora que recordaba después de mucho esfuerzo por hacer algo útil con sus pensamientos (además de sentir la gota de sudor que se había escapado de su pelo para bajar por su frente), estaba en el bolsillo de su chamarra, mismo que era utilizado en ese momento como una parte de la improvisada almohada de su capitán.

…Sí, le dolía la cabeza como para aporrearla contra la ventana, pero decidió simplemente acomodar un brazo y colocarlo delicadamente sobre el hombro del que ahora dejaría dormir, sin darse cuenta de que él no era el único que sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nuevamente, gracias _FalseMoon_, por tu ayuda, sabes que este es tuyo, como los demás cute fics. Gracias por seguirme en mis locuras con esta pareja. Y por ser mi Beta también.

¡Juntas llegaremos a la luna!


	3. Carcomiendo

**Carcomiendo.**

Podía escuchar los ruidos en ese ir y venir de los pasos en el autobús, también los berridos y las quejas, o los ligeros ronquidos e incluso el ligero cepillar de un diente contra otro, a varias bancas de la suya.

Yagyuu comía calmadamente, así como Jackal permanecía dormido, increíblemente, sin inmutarse de los chillidos que su compañero de dobles hacía como si le matasen a cuchilladas.

Él mismo permanecía callado. Mirando y sólo mirando. Primero con el rabillo del ojo. Luego, con el rostro ladeado, y al final, sin pena de ningún tipo (o eso creía él) miraba con la cara completamente volteada.

Era verdad, se había sentado a lado de Yanagi-Senpai para tener una especie de inmunidad a Niou y Marui y sus bromas, pues sabía que, siendo el más pequeño, era siempre el centro de sus perversidades, el muñeco de cuerda que hay que tirar de los brazos para ver que pasaba. Niou mismo le había confesado una vez, que adoraba su cara de confusión e ingenuidad, Marui le había secundado diciendo que él amaba su cara de disgusto.

Yanagi-Senpai era entonces su último recurso para la tranquilidad de su silencioso sufrimiento. Pues el único precio a pagar, era el mantenerse tan callado y tranquilo, que pareciera que durmiera despierto. Mas su estimación por la paz había sido errónea, mirando lo que no quería.

Yukimura-Buchou recargado cómodamente en el pecho de Sanada-Fukubuchou, y éste, para el dolor de su corazón, lo aferraba hacia sí con una de esas manos con las que añoraba, siempre le revolviera los cabellos.

Ahora los gritos, ronquidos y el sonido del mover de una mandíbula, habían sido opacados por los lacerantes latidos de su propio corazón.

-Yanagi-Senpai –habló sin ver a quien llamaba, su vista aún centrada en ese cuadro perfecto de una pareja aún más perfecta -¿Sabes lo que es amar sin ser amado?

Renji miró primero a Akaya, luego hacia donde la vista de éste se perdía. Guardó silencio un rato largo, hasta que a su Kohai se le hubiera olvidado la pregunta.

-Sí, lo sé.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Este pequeño SanaYuki y YanaKiri es para FalseMoon.

FalseMoon, ya sabes, muchos besos y que te vaya bien en tu viaje. No te olvides de mí y de que te quiero. Aprende mucho y al volver, te bombardearé de esas cosas con las que siempre te bombardeo.

I Love You nn See you in Canadá, Cowgirl.


	4. Fantasia

**Este está un poquito fuera de trama, pues trata de la familia Sanada, que aparece en los especiales donde Seigaku forma una familia (mamá, papá, abuelos, etc..) Y así como en Seigaku se grea una familia, también en Rikkai Dai se forma otra.**

**Lo sabran ya, pues Kirihara aparece en varias escenas, así como sus padres, que son Sanada y Yukimura.**

**En fin, los dejo con el Drabble. **

**Fantasia.**

No podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar silenciosamente, recargada en el marco de la puerta, intentando ser discreta.

Era una visión por demás encantadora, tanto, que su respiración se detuvó para poder sonreír encantadoramente, como era normal en ella.

Su esposo, el bruto mal encarado que pareciera estar siempre de mal humor, cargaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño pedacito de cielo, intentando arrullarlo sin lograrlo. Luego fruncía el ceño, aún más de lo que ya lo tenía. Porque su expresión seguía siendo seria. Como siempre, sus facciones parecían de cartón corrugado y, aunque siempre le había burlado de ello, aceptaba que había caído enamorada por eso mismo.

La sonrisa se hizo más amplia, ocultándose mejor tras de la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido. Como una sombra. Un demonio que reía con divinidad.

El hombre ya se había desesperado, y la criatura, como buen hijo de su padre, también.

Ahora se miraban mutuamente, como si se desafiaran. Con su pequeño ceño fruncido, y una mirada que no era propia en un bebé.

Había que reconocer entonces que había nacido también con algo de ella.

Las miradas siguieron y ella, escondida todavía, seguía sin respirar. El hacerlo tan de improviso rompería esa pequeña cúpula que enceraba a esa silla donde los dos tesoros de su vida permanecían. Exhalar sería como romper el hechizo que permitiría que lo irreal de esa fantasía, se esfumara como bruma.

Y le gustaba ese pequeño cuento de hadas, donde su esposo, siempre renuente a cargar al pequeño, lo hacía por cuenta propia y a escondidas.

Era la perfecta ilusión. O eso pensó hasta que su propia sonrisa se le atoró en la garganta.

En ese momento, fuera de los desafíos de mirada, los ceños fruncidos y las caras acartonadas. Su pequeño hijo y el amor de su vida se sonreían mutuamente, mientras el hombre, sin pena ni miedo, acercaba un dedo que el pequeño Kirihara tomaba entre sus manitas.

Y aunque su boca quería decir _Genichirou _con voz aterciopelada, decidió salir con el mismo sigilo con el que había permanecido allí, dejando en secreto esa escena.

Pensando una sola cosa: Las fantasías siempre pueden ser mejores.

* * *

Cómo siempre, este va a dedicado a **FalseMoon. **Ya lo habías leido hace mucho, lo sé, pero de todas formas lo pongo al fin xDD. Algun día tendré un esposo como Sanada, un hijo como Kirihara y seré toda una Yukimura. Y tu estarás ahí, serás mi hija, o estaras barriendo el patio, pero ahí. 

Dejen review


End file.
